The present invention relates to systems and methods for determining geographic locations of Internet users. According to other aspects, the invention relates to systems and methods for collecting geographic locations of Internet users, for profiling Internet users, or for selectively delivering information based on the geographic locations or connection speeds of the Internet users.
The Internet consists of a network of interconnected computer networks. Each of these computers has an IP address that is comprised of a series of four numbers separated by periods or dots and each of these four numbers is an 8-bit integer which collectively represent the unique address of the computer within the Internet. The Internet is a packet switching network whereby a data file routed over the Internet to some destination is broken down into a number of packets that are separately transmitted to the destination. Each packet contains, inter alia, some portion of the data file and the IP address of the destination.
The IP address of a destination is useful in routing packets to the correct destination but is not very people friendly. A group of four 8-bit numbers by themselves do not reveal or suggest anything about the destination and most people would find it difficult to remember the IP addresses of a destination. As a result of this shortcoming in just using IP addresses, domain names were created. Domain names consist of two or more parts, frequently words, separated by periods. Since the words, numbers, or other symbols forming a domain name often indicate or at least suggest the identity of a destination, domain names have become the standard way of entering an address and are more easily remembered than the IP addresses. After a domain name has been entered, a domain name server (DNS) resolves the domain name into a specific IP address. Thus, for example, when someone surfing the Internet enters into a browser program a particular domain name for a web site, the browser first queries the DNS to arrive at the proper IP address.
While the IP address works well to deliver packets to the correct address on the Internet, IP addresses do not convey any useful information about the geographic address of the destination. Furthermore, the domain names do not even necessarily indicate any geographic location although sometimes they may suggest, correctly or incorrectly, such a location. This absence of a link between the IP address or domain name and the geographic location holds true both nationally and internationally. For instance, a country top-level domain format designates .us for the United States, .uk for the United Kingdom, etc. Thus, by referencing these extensions, at least the country within which the computer is located can often be determined. These extensions, however, can often be deceiving and may be inaccurate. For instance, the .md domain is assigned to the Republic of Moldova but has become quite popular with medical doctors in the United States. Consequently, while the domain name may suggest some aspect of the computer""s geographic location, the domain name and the IP address often do not convey any useful geographic information.
In addition to the geographic location, the IP address and domain name also tell very little information about the person or company using the computer or computer network. Consequently, it is therefore possible for visitors to go to a web site, transfer files, or send email without revealing their true identity. This anonymity, however, runs counter to the desires of many web sites. For example, for advertising purposes, it is desirable to target each advertisement to a select market group optimized for the goods or services associated with the advertisement. An advertisement for a product or service that matches or is closely associated with the interests of a person or group will be much more effective, and thus more valuable to the advertisers, than an advertisement that is blindly sent out to every visitor to the site.
Driven often by the desire to increase advertising revenues and to increase sales, many sites are now profiling their visitors. To profile a visitor, web sites first monitor their visitors"" traffic historically through the site and detect patterns of behavior for different groups of visitors. The web site may come to infer that a certain group of visitors requesting a page or sequence of pages has a particular interest. When selecting an advertisement for the next page requested by an individual in that group, the web site can target an advertisement associated with the inferred interest of the individual or group. Thus, the visitor""s traffic through the web site is mapped and analyzed based on the behavior of other visitors at the web site. Many web sites are therefore interested in learning as much as possible about their visitors in order to increase the profitability of their web site.
The desire to learn more about users of the Internet is countered by privacy concerns of the users. The use of cookies, for instance, is objectionable to many visitors. In fact, bills have been introduced into the House of Representatives and also in the Senate controlling the use of cookies or digital ID tags. By placing cookies on a user""s computer, companies can track visitors across numerous web sites, thereby suggesting interests of the visitors. While many companies may find cookies and other profiling techniques beneficial, profiling techniques have not won wide-spread approval from the public at large.
A particularly telling example of the competing interests between privacy and profiling is when Double Click, Inc. of New York, N.Y. tied the names and addresses of individuals to their respective IP addresses. The reactions to Double Click""s actions included the filing of a complaint with the Federal Trade Commission (FTC) by the Electronic Privacy Information Center and outbursts from many privacy advocates that the tracking of browsing habits of visitors is inherently invasive. Thus, even though the technology may allow for precise tracking of individuals on the Internet, companies must carefully balance the desire to profile visitors with the rights of the visitors in remaining anonymous.
A need therefore exists for systems and methods by which more detailed information may be obtained on visitors without jeopardizing or compromising the visitors"" privacy rights.
The invention addresses the problems above by providing systems and methods for determining the geographic locations of Internet users. According to one aspect, a method of collecting geographic information involves taking one of the IP address or host name and determining the organization that owns the IP address. Preferably, the method first takes one of the IP address or host name and checks whether the host name is associated with that IP address, such as through an nslookup query. Next, the route to the host is acquired, preferably through a traceroute query, so as to determine a number of intermediate hosts. The specific route is analyzed and mapped against a database of stored geographic locations, thereby mapping out the intermediate hosts. For any intermediate host not having a location stored in the database, the method involves determining a geographic location and storing this information in the database.
According to another aspect, the invention relates to a system for determining geographic locations of Internet users. The determination system receives queries from requestors, such as web sites, for the geographic location of a certain Internet user. The determination system in turn queries a central database of stored locations and returns the geographic information if contained in the database. If the geographic information is not in the database, then the system performs a search to collect that information. Instead of querying a central database each time geographic location of an Internet user is desired, the web site or other requestor may have geographic locations of at least some Internet users stored in a local database. The web site first checks with the local database for the geographic information and, if it not available, then sends a query to the central database.
The geographic location information of Internet users can be used for a variety of purposes. For instance, a position targeter can be associated with web sites to target the delivery of information based on the geographic location information. The web sites can selectively deliver content or advertising based on the geographic location of its visitors. The geographic location information can also be used in the routing of Internet traffic. A traffic manager associated with a number of web servers detects the geographic locations of its Internet visitors and routes the traffic to the closest server.
The databases of geographic locations can contain other information that may be useful to web sites and other requestors. The databases, for instance, can serve as a registery for allowed content that may be delivered to a particular IP address or range of IP addresses. Thus, prior to a web site delivering content to an IP address, the web site may query the database to ensure that the delivery of the content is permitted. The databases may store network speeds of Internet users whereby a web site can tailor the amount of content delivered to an Internet user based in part of the bandwidth to that user. The databases may also store an interface of an Internet user whereby a web site can tailor the content and presentation for that particular interface. Other uses of the geographic location and of the systems and methods described herein will be apparent to those skilled in the art and are encompassed by the invention.